


Newlyweds

by takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you imagine uber smut fic of Jamie and Claire the day after they were married while camping with the men? I love a possessive and madly in lust Jamie. Answered this prompt on my tumblr page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

How the hell had he made it this long? His entire life without having a woman share his bed and now he had one. How had he survived this long without having a woman? He thought he understood, now, why Rupert and Angus frequented brothels. Though he personally preferred to not induce the woman to join him by means of paying for her time.

Claire was his. Claire and that beautiful, firm arse, was his. She was busy tending to young Willie’s burnt hand. He could hear her gently scolding him for being so careless and he was lucky that the burns weren’t worse. The other men in the rent party were chuckling, watching him. Jamie couldn’t bring himself to care about Willie’s hand. His thoughts were on her. The only woman in the party and she belonged to him.

She must have felt his gaze. When she’d finished with her ointments and wee jars, she came to sit down near him. 

He thought she looked happy. At least he hoped she was. He knew this marriage hadn’t been high on her list of priorities, but he’d done his best to make it a good experience for her.

What an experience it had been. The first time had been awkward and he’d felt bad for crushing her. But after that… His balls began to ache. She was close to him, close enough to smell her hair. Her eyes narrowed at him and he smiled at her.

“What?” she asked, hands automatically moving to fix her hair. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, Sassanach. Nothing’s the matter.”

“Then why are you staring at me like that?”

“Och… I was just thinking about how bonny you looked when I woke this morning.”

Her cheeks flushed, visible even in the ruddy firelight.

“My hair was a disaster.”

He reached for her and twirled one lock around his finger.

“No. It wasna a disaster.”

Bringing her close, he kissed her slowly. Her body turned toward his. Christ he wanted her. They hadn’t put up any sort of tent tonight, Claire insisting it was a nice enough night they didn’t need one. One of her hands combed through his hair.

He would have her now or die.

Not caring if anyone looked their way, he grabbed her waist and dropped her on his lap.

“Jamie!” she hissed. “No!”

“I must,” he answered in a hushed tone. “I must have ye or I’ll die.”

“No one has ever died from abstinence,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Then I’d likely be the first.”

She pushed at his shoulders, but it wasn’t any use. They both knew it. Grabbing one of her legs, he got her settled. She wrapped them around his hips, even as she shook her head.

“Jamie don’t! There’s twenty men around us!”

Kissing her again, he fumbled with her skirts until he felt her flinch.

“I told ye,” he grumbled. “I must have ye.”

Jerking the folds of his kilt out of the way, he sheathed himself fully and quickly. She yelped at the shock of invasion. Clamping his hand over her mouth, he willed her to be silent with his eyes. Her own challenged him. And promptly bit his hand. Gritting his teeth, he glared at her. Her eyes narrowed and one brow cocked, daring him to do something about it.

“Jamie!”

Muttering several curses under his breath, he pulled her skirts down to cover them and turned to Willie.

“What?”

“Did ye want dinner? We’ve got some bread left over still.”

“No, I thank ye. I’m no’ hungry just at the moment.”

Claire twisted her hips slightly, making him grunt.

“Mistress?” Willie asked politely. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No, Willie. Thank you.”

Willie started to leave, thank God, but then stopped.

“Are ye alright, Mistress?”

“Yes, Willie,” she said sweetly. “I’m quite alright. Let me know if that hand bothers you, alright? I’ve got plenty of ointment to put on it if you need more.”

The boy smiled at her and nodded quickly.

“I thank ye, Mistress.”

Finally he was gone. Claire was smirking down at him.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” she said, fighting her clear urge to laugh.

With a huff, he stood suddenly and gripped her wrist hard.

“Fine,” he hissed. “Come wi’ me.”

“What?!”

Shooting her a smirk of his own, he pulled her away from the campsite and into the cover of darkness.

“Jamie?”

Damn his luck!

Murtagh melted out of the shadows, folding his arms over his chest.

“And just where do ye think ye’re goin’?”

“Away.”

“That’s no’ a good idea, lad.”

Jamie tugged Claire up beside him. Murtagh’s bushy brows shot up.

“Oh. I see,” he said slowly. “Ye’ll be careful, then. I’m no’ the only one on watch tonight.”

Like that was going to stop him. If he got any harder, he feared his cock would just snap off. Grumbling and muttering to himself, he dragged Claire away from the men and the fire.

“Jamie! What if the other men on watch catch us?”

“What’ll they do? We’re no’ redcoats and we’re properly wed. We’re no’ raiding the rent party.”

“Well… I don’t know,” she admitted reluctantly.

He stopped suddenly, causing her to run into him.

“Do ye no’ want me?” he asked seriously.

“No, it isn’t that… I just… It’s silly.”

Tucking her wild hair behind her ear, he caressed her cheek with a thumb.

“Tell me, Sassanach.”

She hesitated for a moment before giving in.

“I just don’t want anyone to see… Us. It’s sort of… private.”

“Are ye embarrassed by it, then?”

“Maybe a little.”

Looking around in the darkness, he waited for his eyes to adjust. They were far enough away from the rent party that the fire was a dim light. The moon was bright enough to let him see around them. He could lay his cloak on the ground and have her there. Movement caught his eye and he looked up to see her leaning against a large tree. He *could* lay her down, or…

Moving to her quickly, he pinned her to the tree trunk and kissed her. She fought and struggled against him, but he wouldn’t be denied. When he felt her surrender, he smiled against her lips. She was his for the taking.

Still holding her against the tree with his body, he rummaged in her skirts until they were out of the way. It was a delightful treat to undress her, but sometimes all the bloody layers were a hinderance. All he wanted right now was to get his dirk and remove them all with a slash. But she would likely take that same dirk and drive it through his throat if he did.

He played with her for a moment until he felt her legs begin to shake. Then he rucked up the front of his kilt and drove home. That’s what she felt like, when he was inside her or just near her. She felt like his home. But holy God did he like being inside her.

With sudden inspiration, he took both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. It forced her to stretch and arch her back a little, which was what he’d wanted. She was already panting and moaning.

What was it she’d said on their wedding night? It didn’t happen every time, but it could happen if the man was a very good lover. He didn’t profess to be some sort of expert, but he thought he was learning quickly.

Her lips parted as he began to thrust wildly against her. Unable to resist, he stole his name from her mouth. He tried to keep her arms up, but her legs were giving out. Just before she fell, he grabbed her by the thighs and held her. Her arms came around his shoulders, strong as iron. Absently, he thought he heard savage grunting and moaning in the forest around them until he realized those noises were coming from him. Without warning, his balls twitched and his world exploded. Claire was crying out, her head thrown back and hair coming out like mad.

“Mistress?”

Setting her carefully down, Jamie fought to get a hold of his breathing.

“Y-yes?” Claire answered breathlessly.

“Are ye alright?”

“Quite, Willie. Thank you.”

“I heard ye scream and…”

Jamie turned and shielded Claire from Willie’s young eyes. She hastily pushed her skirts back down and stood by his side.

“I’ll look after her, Willie,” Jamie said.

“Of course. Sorry, Jamie. I saw she was gone and thought…”

“Never mind, lad,” Jamie said, putting his arm around Claire’s waist. 

Willie nodded awkwardly and shuffled back to the fire. Claire burst into giggles. She was shaking and leaning against him.

“Would you stop?” he mumbled, bringing them back to the fire.

“Willie, then Murtagh, and then Willie again. I told you it was a bad idea.”

Just before she sat, he squeezed one buttock and fixed her with a solid gaze.

“I’ve half a mind t’ take ye again, Sassanach, privacy be damned,” he said under his breath.

She sat without a word and spread her skirts around her. It was as if she was daring him to do just that.

“Och, Jamie lad,” Rupert said, leaning back with a groan. “Let the lass rest a bit.”

The tips of his ears burned and Claire snorted. Scattered chuckles from around the fire had him glaring at everyone.

“Maybe we’ll find a tavern in the next town,” one of the men suggested helpfully.

Sure. And maybe he’d sneak her out of the tavern and have her on the ground again. Or maybe not.


End file.
